


How Did I Not Know?

by cflynnrun



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: Tess finally confesses her feelings to Allison, who maybe feels the same way...





	How Did I Not Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is waaaaaay racier than anything else I've written. I almost didn't post it because of that. I barely edited, so let me know if you see anything. 
> 
> This is sexual in nature, so you've been warned...

         Allison found Tess pacing back and forth in her office. She didn’t even look up when the door opened; didn’t stop pacing until Allison knocked on the doorframe. Tess’ head shot up, her eyes wide – almost frantic. She took a deep breath, and in true Tess fashion, dove right in:

 

          “Have you ever thought about the idea that sexuality is fluid, like in hydrodynamics? Water always flows the path of least resistance and will keeping going that way until something forces it to change directions. Well, assuming a steady laminar flow under typical gravity and pressure…”

          “Umm…”

          “-and maybe sexuality is like water flowing down stream, headed straight towards the ocean – until something blocks it’s path and then it’s suddenly rerouted towards a reservoir and it was all set to become part of the ocean until it ended up in the reservoir and realized it was really happy hanging out there and maybe eventually it would try to flow the rest of the way to the ocean, but for now, the water was content with all the other water that had ended up in the reservoir and doesn’t even miss the water that continued to the ocean…” 

          Allison couldn’t help but smile; she’d always loved Tess’ rants and had long ago learned to just wait for her to finish.  

           “Not really, no.”

          Tess finally stopped pacing, meeting Allison’s eyes for the first time since she’d arrived. Allison had stopped just a few feet away, leaning up against Tess’ desk.

           “Really? Because sometimes I get lost in your eyes, like they seem brown until you get closer and you can see the subtle differentiation between the browns and the golds, and they shine –“

           “Tess. What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself…”

           “-And those cheek bones! It's like your DNA was designed to be a blessing on the rest of us...”

“Tess!”

           “God. You talk and I get distracted by your lips.” Tess ran her thumb along her lower lip, her next words absent minded and directed more at herself than Allison: “Jack's lips aren't soft like yours. I bet it's like kissing clouds!”

          Allison’s feet seemed rooted to the spot. Sometime during her rant, Tess had closed the space between them. 

           “Tess? What are you doing?”

          Tess brought her hand up to brush a strand of hair off Allison’s face and behind her ear. “An experiment.”

          Allison shivered at the touch, her eyes fluttering closed. Her words came out more of a breath: “This isn't an experiment.”

          Tess brought her other hand to rest on Allison’s hip, nudging her closer. “Yes it is. I'm testing the hypothesis that I might be a little gay for my best friend, for you, and that you might, maybe, feel the same about me…”

The hand she had on Allison’s hip tightened slightly, while the other traced light patterns on the back of her neck. She leaned her forehead against Allison’s, both their eyes fluttering shut. Tess could feel the breath of Allison’s next words against her lips.

          “Tess...”

          “I know. Nathan and Jack and the baby, but what if there's more? What if we could feel more?”

          Allison pulled back, looking at Tess. She brushed her thumb against Tess’ cheek.  “Have you been affected?”

          “No!”

          “Are you drunk?”

           “No. Allison...” Tess’ eyes were pleading and Allison couldn’t bring herself to meet them. She was afraid she’d give in; give in without knowing if this was real or the result of some experiment gone wrong. She pulled away slightly. “It's just... This all seems a little out of left field and you're rambling –“

          Tess chuckled. “I always ramble –“

          Allison gave her that Allison look that said “I’m trying not to smile” that always made her swoon. “More than usual. And I just want to make sure you know what you're saying.”

          Tess’ face went serious, like she realized the weight of the moment. “Al. I've spent the last 2 hours pacing my lab, trying to get up the courage to tell you. And honestly, the speech I practiced sounded a lot better before, but I had to tell you. It's just... You had Nathan and then you were grieving, so it wasn't the right time. And then I was with Jack, until suddenly I wasn't. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't sadder than I was. I should have been more upset when we broke up, but honestly...” Tess left out a breath and a soft, almost sad sigh. “I was relieved and I think he was too.”

          Allison stepped away and started pacing. Tess knew her well enough to stay where she was; to give her some time. 

          “This is all… this is a lot. And I just need to, I don't know.”

          Tess slumped, a wave of sadness passing over her face. She didn’t meet Allison’s eyes as she spoke. 

“Oh. So I was right about the Carter thing.”

          “The what?”

          “You being in love with Carter, but a bit in denial…”

          Allison barked out a laugh. “No.” Tess showed obvious disbelief.  “No, I was… I'll admit there was a time when I thought something might happen, but now? Now we're just friends.” Tess huffed and Allison’s face went soft. She took one step closer again. “Honestly. Friends.”

          “And us?”

          Allison sighed. “I don't know Tess.”

          Tess stepped forward, into Allison’s space. She raised her hand, hesitated, and then gently reached to cup Allison’s face. Allison leaned into her touch as her eyes closed. Tess gently rubbed her thumb along Allison’s cheek.

          The kiss was hesitant and short, and almost as soon as it began, it was over. Tess pulled away, eyes searching Allison's face for a reaction. But Allison's eyes weren't open and her hands weren't hesitant when they tangled in her hair and pulled her back in.

          This kiss wasn't hesitant; it was almost frenzied. It was like Tess had been holding her breath all this time and was just now remembering how to breathe. Allison slowly moved closer, one hand tangled in Tess’ hair, the other gripping her shoulder and pulling her closer and closer. Tess found her hands settling on Allison's hips, pulling their bodies flush. She'd never seen anything fit so perfectly together, not even Zane's self-sizing technology they were developing in section 5.

          And then Tess found herself running the tip of her tongue over Allison's lower lip almost on instinct. Allison's reaction seemed instinctual too, instantly opening her mouth without ever breaking the kiss. Tess thought she might have actually died the moment she felt Allison's tongue reacting to hers, but then she heard the little moans Allison was making and she could hardly stand it. She found herself backing Allison up against her desk, delicately aiming her away from the dissected tech Tess had been tinkering with before Allison came to check on her. She broke the kiss long enough to reach over to her keyboard and lock her door, hoping it wasn't enough time to kill what they had going.

          But Allison didn't look hesitant, didn't look scared, she looked... Mussed. Her perfectly tailored clothes were untucked and positively wrinkled from where Tess' hands and body had been pressed against hers; her lips were red from the kissing and her eyes were heavy and dark and filled with a look that made Tess shiver. Allison carefully moved the papers on Tess' desk aside, and pulled her glasses off her face (Tess had forgotten they were even there), setting them off to the side. With a positively lusty look, she gracefully lifted herself to sit on the edge of the desk. Tess let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a groan as Allison delicately crossed her legs beneath her skirt. The smirk on Allison's face was positively sinful, like she knew what the hint of flesh was doing to Tess, knew how often Tess had secretly fantasized about having Allison in this exact position...

          Tess nearly lunged at Allison, quickly moving against the desk. She looked at Allison, who's smug smirk had turned into something more vulnerable and open. She slid her hands down Allison thighs, stopping just below the edge of her skirt. Without breaking eye contact, Tess gently uncrossed Allison's legs, slotting herself between them. Allison's breath hitched as she did and Tess felt her knees go weak. She ran her hands slowly up and down Allison's thighs, slowly inching her skirt higher. 

          Allison had both hands braced against the desk behind her. The closer Tess pushed herself into Allison and the higher her hands moved, the faster Allison's breathing became. She had closed her eyes as Tess ran her hands along her legs. But Tess couldn't take her eyes of Allison. She watched as her head dropped back, as her breathing became ragged, as her grip on the edge of the desk behind her got stronger and stronger until her knuckles were white... She'd never seen anything so beautiful – never found herself so lost in a moment. This was what she had been looking for – this was why things hadn't worked with Carter or any of the men before him. She was pretty sure there were tears falling down her face, but she didn't dare move her hands to wipe it away.

 

          Tess had been so caught up in watching Allison's reaction, that she didn't realize just how high her hands had moved until the skirt wouldn’t shift any higher. There was only a slight hint of fabric covering Allison, but the rest of the skirt was trapped beneath her body. Something about the sight broke Tess from her trance and spurred her to move. She kept one hand on Allison's thigh, but the other moved up to cup the back of her neck, slowly inching her closer. Tess laid a delicate kiss against the side of Allison's neck, testing the waters. The hitch in Allison's breath led to another, firmer kiss just below the first, which then led to a gentle bite slightly lower.

          Allison's hands came off the desk behind her, gripping Tess against her like her life depended on it. When Allison's instinctively legs wrapped around her, pulling her impossibly closer, Tess lost any hesitation. She kissed and nipped her way up and down Allison’s neck, listening for the hitches or moans, committing those spots to memory.

          Allison's hands were clawing at her back, untucking her shirt, trying to move it out of the way. Tess nearly laughed at the adorable frustrated noise Allison made as she tried to move Tess' shirt out of the way. Tess pulled back slightly to look at her. The second she made eye contact, Allison spoke the first word either had said since the kiss: "off," her hands pulling desperately at the back of Tess' button up. It came out less like a request and less like a demand, but Tess would have done it either way. She leaned as far back as she could without moving away from Allison and tried to use the back of her collar to pull it over her head. But the kissing had fogged her brain and she hasn't bothered to open any of the buttons. 

          Any other time, Allison probably would have chuckled a bit as she offered to help, but this time she didn't even speak. As she reached forward and opened the first button on Tess' shirt, her eyes filled with a hunger that made Tess' knees weak. She braced herself with a hand on the desk, next to Allison's hips, as Allison moved to the second button. The pace felt agonizingly slow, but soon Allison had undone the top four buttons and was pulling her shirt over her head. Tess raised her arms obediently, hand quickly coming to run through her hair self-consciously as soon as the shirt was gone. Allison grabbed Tess' hands, moving them just under the hem of her own shirt, slowly helping Tess lift the hem. When she was sure that Tess got the hint, Allison waited, lifting her arms when Tess pushed the shirt up over her chest.

          Where Tess had been hesitant and self-conscious when her shirt was pulled off, Allison was confident and almost calm as Tess' eyes raked over her body. She'd had two children, but her

Abs were more than Tess has dreamed of ever having. She instantly felt self-conscious, stepping back a little to try and hide her body from view. No one would ever accuse her of being fat, but she was soft where Allison was all muscle, and she had that little bit over her hips that she always worked to hide.

Allison seemed to understand that something had shifted, and she didn't let Tess pull away. In fact, she placed a hand on either side of Tess' face forcing her to look in her eyes. The kiss was tender and slow, but burned like a fire in Tess’ chest. When Allison slowly ended the kiss, she searched Tess' eyes, trying to understand what had changed. 

Tess spoke up, her voice rough and tight. "You're beautiful. I can’t- I mean - wow!"

          Allison chuckled this time, reminding Tess of so many conversations they had had before. Her voice was soft and low. "That's funny, I was thinking the same thing." 

          She paused to pull Tess against her hips again, close enough to feel her, but leaving enough space that Allison's eyes had room to wander. "Only it was followed by: I can't wait to kiss each and every perfect inch of your skin."

          Tess shivered. Whether it was from the words or the deep, lusty voice that had delivered them, the effect was the same: all hesitance disappeared and the kissing resumed with a new urgency.

          Tess hands found purchase low on Allison's hips, sliding her forward until she was sitting against the edge of the desk. Allison's skirt was no longer hiding anything; it had been pushed over her hips when Tess has pulled her forward. Now, Tess could see the delicate black fabric Allison had been wearing beneath. Her brain almost stalled (her breathing definitely did) and Allison must have noticed her sudden change, because she looked at Tess with panic in her eyes.

_What if Tess didn't actually want to do this? What if she'd just ruined they're friendship?_ But when looked at Tess' face, all she saw was wonder. Tess had her hands on Allison's thighs, gently running her thumb along the fabric at Allison's hip. Allison reached both hands to her waist, unzipping the tight skirt.

Tess looked adorably confused, FINALLY tearing her eyes from the black fabric to look at Allison. She wrapped her arms around Tess' neck and they made eye contact. Allison was enjoying finally having the upper hand, even if it was just for a moment. With a cocky smirk, she said “well? You going to help me with this skirt or what?"

          They both laughed, a little bit of the tension leaving the air. Allison used her legs, still wrapped around Tess' waist, to lift herself just off the desk. Tess inched the skirt down over her ass as Allison gently played with the hairs at the back of Tess’ neck. She niped her ear as Tess gently set her back against the desk. Tess pulled away just long enough to pull the skirt all the way off and throw it to the side. But before she could slot herself back, Allison crossed her legs, leaning back slightly and smirking again. She gestured at Tess with one hand, raising her eyebrows twice as a hint. Tess gulped but hesitantly undid her belt, looking up at Allison, who just nodded encouragingly. She fought with the latch on her pants for far longer than she normally would have, but she finally managed to push her pants down to her feet and step out of them. Allison must have channeled her inner goddess or at least her inner dancer, because she made uncrossing her legs look like art.

          Tess didn't hesitate this time, quickly moving to press her body against Allison's, getting as close as she could. She went straight for her neck, kissing and licking and biting her way down to Allison's collarbone, remembering all the little spots she'd found before. She slowed just slightly as she reached unexplored skin.

          She could feel Allison's nails digging into her back, dragging up and down as Tess explored. She'd never understood the pain and pleasure combo before, but right now? Right now, she'd do anything to feel those nails bite into her skin - egging her on - telling her she was on the right track. She felt an incredible urge to mark Allison, even though she'd always hated when someone had marked her. Allison seemed to understand Tess' conflict, noticing how the kisses and bites we're lingering more and more, because she breathily says "nothing I can't hide with normal clothes."

          Tess' face must have shown her confusion, because Allison chuckled and went on, "I don't want to have to deal with cover up or scarves." She punctuated her sentence with raise eyebrows and a weighted look and it only took Tess a second to catch up. She let out a nervous little laugh before gulping. There was no hesitation in Allison's eyes, none of the "if you insist" Tess expected to find. Her breath hitched and she slowly ran her hand up and down Allison's side as she waited for Allison to change her mind. But the look never wavered- Allison just pulled their bodies closer.

 

          When Tess began her exploration again, it was slower and with more reverence. She was slowly creeping closer and closer to one of the only scraps of fabric Allison still had on; a part of her that both terrified and excited her. She didn't want to be like some horny high schooler, pawing at Allison's chest, but she was dying to take off what Tess thought hardly qualified as a bra. The fabric was thin, with just a hint of lace, and when Tess traced her hands up and down Allison's back, she could feel how soft the fabric was. The cups of Allison's bra barely contained everything and Tess found it mesmerizing. She hesitantly kissed her way down to just above the fabric, not daring to move any lower yet. She had kept herself to the safety of Allison 's neck, knowing exactly what to do to make her moan and squirm, but this? This was uncharted territory. Her first kiss just above the top of the fabric was hesitant. But Allison's hand flew to the back of her head, holding her there. So she tried again, a little more confidently, her heart leaping as she felt Ali 's breath hitch, her grip tighten. She found a spot, as she worked her way towards the middle of Allison's chest that made Allison moan; a low kind of moan Allison couldn't have stopped even if she'd wanted to. The spot was low enough that a normal top would easily hide it, so Tess tried again, biting lightly this time. The moan was louder and Allison was grabbing her shoulders and back so tightly that Tess could feel her nails digging into her skin - was sure there would be a mark there later. 

          Tess nipped and sucked and worked to leave her mark, almost losing control of her legs when Allison's hips bucked against hers. Leaving one hand in the desk to support herself, she moved the other to run up and down Allison's leg, moaning when her hips bucked forward again. She moved her lips again, kissing along the fabric this time with hot open mouth kisses. Allison moaned her name when her mouth found her nipple through the fabric. She sucked and nipped through the fabric and Allison moans got louder. It was a symphony of "oh God"s and whimpers and her name and Tess couldn't get enough! She never wanted to stop. She moved her hand off the table, and slowly up Allison's side, stopping briefly when she reached the band of her bra. With one more surge of bravery, she moved her hand inward, easily finding her nipple. She ran her thumb over it, gently cupping Allison's breast through the fabric. She stopped her mouth, leaning her forehead against Allison's collarbone while she breathed shakily. Her thumb was still softly brushing across Allison's chest when she felt Allison brush her finger under Tess' chin, tilting her face up to meet Allison's eyes. She didn't say anything, but she seemed to understand what Tess was feeling. 

          She kissed Tess softly and then pulled her into a tight hug. Tess' breath was shaky against Allison's neck, but Allison just kept murmuring encouraging words and running her hands gently up and down Tess' back. They stayed like that for a moment before Tess' breathing evened out and she pulled away slightly to meet Allison's eyes.

          "How did I not - what -"

          Allison kissed her with every fiber of her being, trying to pour the words she didn't know how to say into the kiss.  _ "How didn't I realize why I've always been so comfortable with you? Why didn't I know that I liked kissing girls?" _

          And Tess kissed back just as feverishly, trying to ask her own questions.  _ "How did I not see how I felt about you before? How did I not know that passion could feel like this? How did it take this long to figure out how much I love kissing girls?" _

 

          Tess was gripping Allison’s waist when she felt Allison reach up and unfasten her own bra. Tess pulled back and met her eyes, before her eyes were drawn to where Allison was slowly pushing the straps down her arms. Tess watched as Allison slowly pulled her own bra off, tossing it gently to the side. She couldn’t peel her eyes away from Allison’s perfect breasts. She could hear Allison’s breathing becoming more and more ragged, almost as if Tess was tracing her hands across Allison’s chest, not just her eyes. With a shaky breath, she reached out her hand, gently cupping Allison’s breast. Allison’s eyes flickered closed as she began to move her thumb up and down. She slowly moved her mouth down to the other breast, tentatively drawing her nipple into her mouth. Allison’s hand flew to the back of Tess’ head, her breath hitching. She moaned as Tess flicked her tongue. She moved her mouth off her nipple, placing frantic open-mouthed kisses across any skin she could find. She ran her thumb over the other nipple, breath hitching as Allison’s nails dug into her back. She had one hand on Allison’s back, holding her up as Allison’s head fell back and her hand flew to the back of Tess’ head, holding her mouth against her chest. 

          Tess felt Allison’s hands in her hair, slowly pulling her head up. She eagerly met Allison’s mouth with a frantic kiss, their bodies pushing back and forth as their hands roamed. Allison unclipped Tess’ bra and pushed it down her arms without hesitation. The first brush of skin on skin was nearly magical. It had both women moaning as their motions became more and more frantic. When Allison pulled away to suck and kiss at Tess’ neck, their lips were kiss-swollen and red. Tess’ hands reached down below Allison’s ass and squeezed gently pulling their hips even closer. As they began kissing again, Allison began rocking against Tess’ hips. Almost on instinct, Tess reached her hand down between them, gently exploring against Allison’s underwear. Allison reached her own hand down, pushing Tess’ hand under her clothing and guiding her where she wanted. The feeling when she pushed inside was like nothing she’d ever felt before. She probably should have been nervous, but Allison’s soft words in her ear told her where to go and what to do. When Allison reached her own hand down, rubbing Tess over her underwear, despite the awkward angle, Tess’ motions sped up, almost becoming frantic. It seemed like forever and yet only a second before Allison was gripping around Tess’ fingers and biting a scream into her shoulder. Tess fell a moment later, her other hand gripping Allison’s hip tightly, her own moan lost in her kisses along Allison’s neck.

 

          Neither talked or moved for a moment, until their breathing had slowed. Tess slowly pulled her hand out, with a quiet moan from Allison. They stayed there, Tess leaning into Allison and the desk; Allison holding on as if she never wanted to let go. When they finally stirred, Allison let out a laugh. 

          “What?” Tess asked, finding herself smiling as well.

          “Who knew I was the kind to have sex at work?”

          Tess laughed, brushing some hair out of Allison’s face. Allison placed a soft, slow kiss against her lips. 

          “What happens now?” Tess asked in a quiet voice, almost scared to hear the answer.

          Allison leaned her forehead against Tess’. “Now? Now you take me home. We can worry about the rest later.”

          Tess pulled away quickly, practically throwing Allison’s clothes into her lap. She almost tripped trying to put both feet into her pants at once. Allison laughed as she stepped into her own clothes, as graceful as ever. Tess had all her clothes on by the time Allison had zipped up her skirt, but she had missed a button, and only tucked in one side. Allison slowly walked over, still bare from the waist up and gently pulled Tess towards her. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and carefully buttoned it again. Tess watched, sure it was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen. She haphazardly tucked in her shirt as Allison worked to put her bra and shirt back on. She used Tess’ computer to check her hair and make up, wiping a little lipstick from the corner of her mouth, before turning to Tess. She smoothed Tess’ shirt and combed her fingers slowly through her hair.

          “Can’t have you looking mussed. Don’t want to get in trouble with the boss.” She smirked as she stepped away.

          “You are the boss,” Tess said with a smile.

          “I know.” She laced her fingers through Tess’. “Take me home.”

          Tess didn’t hesitate, just smiled and pulled Allison towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed...


End file.
